Airplanes
by Kirra Maree J
Summary: Just a little McAbby drabble. Total fluff. Enjoy. Please R


**Airplanes**

**By Kirra Maree J.**

Abigail Sciuto didn't like planes. She hated the noise they made, the screaming children that were always on her flight, and the little thought that was constantly on her mind of the plane dropping from the sky, plummeting to the ground. 'If humans were meant to fly, they would have wings.' Is what she always thought. Whenever she had to go somewhere, she drove. She always dreaded going on planes, but this time she had to.

As she walked onto the plane she could feel everyone's eyes on her, silently judging her. She took back her ticket from one of the prissy flight attendants and walked down the aisle. She put her laptop in the overhead locker and her skull and cross bones back pack under the seat in front of her. Just as she adjusted her seatbelt she heard a message come over the speakerphones telling her to turn off all electrical devices. Just another thing she hated about airplanes, she couldn't listen to her music for half the flight. She put her earphones into the arm rest and flicked through several channels which were either pop music or spoken word, until she settled on channel 7. Classical music. Little did anyone know, sometimes Abby liked listening to classical music better that her scremo/techno music (or trash as Gibbs calls it) because it calmed her, especially on airplanes. After about 10 minutes of waiting (just another thing Abby hated) the airplane started to take off. One more thing Abby hated. Her head being pressed into the chair, and that horrible ear popping pain. And onto of that, you can't hear for ages afterwards. Abby scrunched her eyes and kept swallowing until the pain subsided. She heard a ding. The seatbelt sign had turned off. She relaxed a little, knowing she was now as safe as she could be on a plane (which is still very little, but more than taking off). Abby looked at her Emily the strange watch. 17.40. Another 12 hours. Abby was grateful for the caff-pow that she was allowed to take on board with her as it helped in keeping her mind of how high they actually were.. She sucked it nervously looking around at here colleagues and friends. McGee was reading a book, Ducky was telling Palmer about something to do with his first airplane flight, Tony was quoting movies to Ziva, who was just listening to her iPod and Gibbs was pretending to be asleep. Abby stood up to get her laptop, but then hesitated. It was a long flight and Abby didn't want to waste the computer's battery, so instead she bent down and got out Bert, her stuffed hippo. She squeezed him tightly and he let out a huge fart. All of the passengers (other than team Gibbs) gave her a disgusted look. With this Abby yelled out "It was the hippo." And sat back down. Abby closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.

When it finally did Abby had a very odd dream. She felt like she was falling, but not in an I-know-I'm-safe-I-have-a-parachute kind of way, but in an I-Know-I'm-Going-To-Die kind of way. Abby looked down to see the ground rapidly coming closer. She gave out a cry and woke suddenly, aware that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them with the cuff of her sleeve and looked to see the cabin was black. Everyone was sleeping. They all looked so peaceful, blissfully unaware that at any moment the plane could just drop from the sky. Abby drew her knees to her chest and started crying. Not the loud sobbing, but the silent shaking one. She had been like that for several minutes when she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up to see McGee facing her.

"I'm sorry I woke you Timmy, go back to sleep". She said managing to hold back the tears for a moment.

"Its fine abs, what's wrong, you never cry" he said, the concern showing in his voice

"It's nothing, go back to sleep"

"I'm fine Abby, tell me what's wrong"

"McGee, it's nothing, go back to sleep" Abby said forcefully, making McGee hesitate.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Abby"

"Ok, I don't like flying, happy?"

"Is that it?" McGee said with a chuckle

"It's not funny McGee!" Abby whined

"Sorry sorry, that was mean, but who would have thought, Abby Sciuto, the girl who sleeps in a coffin is afraid on planes"

"It's not like you can talk, McLadder Hugger"

"Ok, Ok, you win. But there's nothing to worry about, you've got everyone here to look after you. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Ziva, heck you've even got Palmer." That made Abby chuckle a bit, but then her face turned serious

"I can't tell them McGee! If I do they will thing I'm a baby, I mean seriously? Scared of an airplane? Who is? They are perfectly safe, even the statistics agree!"

"Well, you've got me"

Suddenly being 40000 feet above the ground wasn't that scary.

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

So that's it cute huh? Well fell free to R&R. we love all those who do!

See you next time!

Kirra Maree J


End file.
